Sunshine
by lightsoul
Summary: You Are My Sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy When skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, How much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away...SasuNaru and others R
1. Cloudy days

**My Sunshine**

Naruto,

I'm not sure when it happened…and I wish it never did. But some where in the four years I've known you-I fell in love with you. I love you so much it hurts when I'm not around you. So you just imagine what torture it was when I saw you flirting with Neji…Day in and day out for a year I saw you basically hump his leg…Smiling at him, hugging him and trying to sit in his lap all the while he kept trying to push you away. It was so frustrating to watch you show affection to someone who didn't want it.

Naruto, you became something I feared the most in life. A constant, you became necessary for me…without you my days became dull. But after a while I started to get over you, slowly-telling myself it couldn't happen. For a while it was fine, I could go a whole day without you and I felt proud of myself. But then, as if some cruel joke, you appeared on my door step-wet and crying. You told me that Neji had called you a fag and completely rejected you when you confessed to him. That night we spent talking, sharing secrets and a kiss…And just like that in a matter of hours I had fallen in love with you all over again.

The next day at school I felt, for the first time in a long time, good. I thought we would be able to be together now. But when I met up with you, you broke my heart again. You told me that kiss meant nothing and if we could still be friends. I smiled and said "Of course it meant nothing, Dobe." I avoided you for the rest of the day.

Not even a week later it seemed you had another crush, Sakura. She was like Neji. She couldn't see what was being offered to her and she shot you down over and over again. It hurt so much to see you sad like that. A month later, when I was yet again starting to get over you. I was laying on the roof of the school looking at the clouds like Shikamaru does-sorting out my frustrations and emotions. That's when you blocked my view. You stood over me-eyes dulled and a frown on your face. We hadn't hung out much in the last month or so but I did know that after Sakura you had gone after Ino, she rejected you. After that it was Gaara and then Tenten.

You took a seat next to me and asked me "Why?"….Why couldn't you find some one to make you happy, some who understood and loved you. At that moment I felt like yelling at you, screaming that I loved you with all my heart-but I stopped myself. I had already convinced myself that it couldn't happen between me and you.

Naruto, you're smart even though you don't act like it. Your talented, you're cute and you're funny. You had this depth to you that no one else saw-you hid it in your eyes. You were my sunshine, my hope….but I wasn't yours. Your perfect Naruto and I hope you never change…and who knows…maybe later down the line, after I've straightened my thought, when we meet again I can treat you to coffee or something. Yes you read right-I'm leaving….I chose this time to confess my love to you because it's our last year at high school and I've been accepted into a college in San Francisco. So don't bother replying to this message because I've already gotten a new e-mail. Don't bother trying to find me because by the time you read this, I'll be on the road. I hope that you find happiness because when you're happy I'm happy.

Please just remember that….You were my sunshine…

Sasuke

Blue eyes read, and re-read the e-mail. His mouth was slightly ajar and his throat tightened. He couldn't believe it….

"Sasuke…" He whimpered out. "Sasuke." He said finding his voice. "Why, Sasuke."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

This isnt a one-shot

R&R plz


	2. I've got sunshine

**I've got sunshine…**

Dark eyes scanned over the page. The word soaking into his brain, the dark haired man turned the page and resumed reading his edition of Stephen King's "Four Seasons". He had been reading for the past hour peacefully until a very loud snore broke his concentration. His eye twitching he looked down at his lap and glared at a head full of brown messy hair. Sasuke sighed when the man sleeping on his lap snored again.

"Kiba" Sasuke poked his head and got a snore in return. "I wish I would have known you snored this loud before I started going out with you…" Sasuke muttered to himself. Laying himself back on the couch he stared at the ceiling. He started to remember when he first met the loud boy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about three months after moving to San Francisco and Sasuke had been living with his cousin Sai, who decided to throw a party before the school year started. Sai was from his father's side of the family and they didn't talk much but his mother was the one that suggested that he move in with Sai.

It was dim and the music was thundering so loud you could hear it down the street. Sasuke was posted in his room glaring at his computer screen while chatting with the only friend he still kept in contact with from Japan.

ShadowReaver: Is that party still going on?

Lost Stray: Yes and its starting to piss me off…So what are you up to Shika?

ShadowReaver: Nothing much…Naruto is here.

Sasuke's shoulders slumped before continuing his typing.

Lost Stray: Oh?

ShadowReaver: You know he misses you.

Lost Stray: Is he reading this?

ShadowReaver: Nope, he's playing Kingdom Hearts 2.

Lost Stray: I already told you Shika, I can't talk to him right now….I'll fall again and don't say I won't because I have.

ShadowReaver: You two are so troublesome. You know that hiding and running from your problem isn't going to help, right?

Lost Stray: I know but…

Suddenly Sasuke's room door was slammed open causing him to jump a bit. He glared at the brown haired boy who stumbled in, groaning like he had way too much to drink and landed on the floor. Sasuke glared at the open door which the loud music was now pouring in. "What the hell do you want?" The boy stopped groaning and looked up at Sasuke before getting up slowly and walking over to him.

Sasuke stood up to meet the boy's height but soon discovered he was two inches shorter then his intruder. Now Sasuke never though he was short at 5' 8" but he towered over him at about 6' 1". Feeling a bit intimidated Sasuke gave him a cold glare and asked again. "What the hell do you want?" The boy laughed a bit nervously.

"Sorry for crashing in here…but I'm kind of avoiding someone right now…do you mind if I hide in here for a while?" Sasuke's eye twitched. He was about to say hell no but Shikamaru messaged him.

ShadowReaver: Sasuke? You there?

Kiba looked over the shorter boys shoulder and looked at the screen. "Sasuke? Oh, your Sai's cousin?"

"Yeah, I am and you have to go." Sasuke growled out trying to push the bigger boy out of his room with a struggle.

"N-no wait!" Kiba said putting up a fight.

"Kiba!" A loud shriek came from the hallway. It was a girl.

_Figures_

"Wait! Please!" With most of his strength Kiba pushed past the brunet and ducked behind his bed.

"Hey!"

"Kiba!!" A blond stormed into his room. She was wearing a purple top and a purple mini skirt along with purple high heels. "Where the hell are you?" Her face was red from anger. She stopped for a second and noticed the she was yelling at the wrong brunet. "Oh! I'm sorry. Have you seen a tall brown haired idiot around?"

Sasuke contemplated telling her where the other boy was… "No I don't."…But he didn't. "Now, if you don't mind…" Sasuke ushered her out the door before closing and locking it. As Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief a pair of strong arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank yoooooooooooooooooouuuuuu!" The taller boy practically yelled in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke wiggled out of the strong grip and pushed Kiba away and glared at him. "Uh, sorry. I got excited." Rolling his eyes Sasuke returned to his seat at the computer. Kiba looked around the room.

There were dark paintings of black winged birds and silhouettes of creatures hanging on the walls. The walls were painted a dark blue and cream color. To Kiba it screamed 'I'm lonely'

Lost Stray: Sorry Shika, I had an idiot to deal with.

ShadowReaver: huh?

Lost Stray: NVM

"Hey, I'm not an idiot." Sasuke heard from over his shoulder. Looking up Sasuke glared at Kiba.

"It's rude to look over people's shoulder…" Sasuke grumbled. An awkward silence enveloped the room as the two boys sat looking at the screen. Usually Sasuke was one to like silence but it felt too uncomfortable. "That blond girl." Sasuke started. "She your girlfriend?" At that comment Kiba broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Hah! She wishes! That's Ino, my cousin. She found something out about me that I didn't want to get out and now she won't stop bothering me…" Kiba groaned and fell back on Sasuke's bed.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Um…I would tell you, but I hardly know you…" Sasuke shrugged. Another silence enveloped the room.

"So…" It was Kiba's turn to break the silence. "What are you going to do while you're here at Sai's place?"

"I got accepted into the University of San Francisco. So I'll be going there in about a week or so."

"So, what are you into?"

Sasuke looked at the lounging boy with mild interest. _'What am I doing? Since when do I talk to annoying people I don't know…? Or even tell them about myself…'_ Sasuke sighed before turning to the computer screen. "Art." Sasuke said curtly. Kiba simply mouthed 'Oh' Sasuke knew he would regret this but… "And you?"

"Me?" Kiba pointed to himself.

"No, Casper the friendly ghost…" Sasuke said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ha…ha…" Kiba drawled. "We'll since you asked, I love sports! Football is my favorite EVER!" Kiba pumped his fists into the air with a grin on his face. "Oh! I also love coffee, and dogs! My mom owns a kennel and blah blah blah blah…" That's about when Sasuke drowned the overly exuberant boy.

'_Oh great…a jock…and one who won't shut up…' _The rest of the night until the party ended Sasuke and Kiba just exchanged information.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sharp snore broke Sasuke from his reverie. An annoyed look over took the usually stoic boys face. Making up his mind he smacked Kiba in the face with his book to shut him up. Startled Kiba shot up and looked around tiredly. He spotted Sasuke and groaned loudly.

"What the hell was that for?" He said before plopping back into Sasuke's lap.

"For snoring…loudly." Sasuke returned to his book. Kiba blinked a bit before yawning.

"You're always so violent toward me…" Kiba mock pouted causing Sasuke to roll his eyes. Smirking Sasuke closed the book and looked down at the bigger brunet lecherously.

"You know it turn you on…" He said in a deep husky voice. Kiba's eyes widened before smirking.

"Your damn right it does…" Sitting up, he captured the raven's lips in a searing kiss.

"You two can at least go to Sasuke's room and hump cant you?" Sasuke's eye brow twitched and glared over to his cousin who was leaning against the wall, smiling that creepy smile.

"Yeah, Yeah…" Kiba said dismissively before getting out of Sasuke's lap and walking down the hall to the front door. "I'll see you later Sasuke, I'm going out with the guys."

"Alright." Sasuke got up and shot his cousin one last glare before walking into his room.

The air was filed with the loud sound of airplanes taking off. A blond stood outside terminal 7 with three suitcases full of clothes. Next to him stood a bored Shikamaru listening to his Ipod, leaving the blond to listen to their airplane loading.

"I'm coming Sasuke…" Naruto whispered to himself, clenching his fists.

(Wow…I've been out for a while. In the time span of about 4 weeks I've realized my crush has become my best friend-never a good thing- Confessed my love, ruined a friendship and now have to put it back together…Well anyway Here's my poor excuse for a second chapter.)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my many, many fans...okay so like the four of you, I have an announcement! I have completed a chapter for Sunshine and Philosophy of Love and have half completed a new chapter for My Black Valentine and Just Another Pretty Face.But as soon as I was getting my creative genius back my computer dies on me. Soooooo I cant say when I will be able to update. Just hang in there. 


	4. Thunder Storms

Thunder Storms

"So" Shikamaru, who wasn't one for starting conversations, was desperately trying to break the silence in the truck his father, who he hadn't seen in five years, was driving. Naruto In the back was looking out the window at the bay of San Francisco with a far off look. "How's it been?" He asked him father who was smoking a cigarette. Shikaku (That's what this site said Shika's fathers name was) looked at his son before looking back at the road and shrugged.

"Good I guess…How's Japan been?"

"Good…I guess…" Shikamaru sighed and muttered something along the lines of troublesome.

"How have you been Naruto? What made you decide to come along with Shika this summer?" Shikaku looked at the rearview mirror at the distracted blond. When he didn't get an answer He looked to his son who shrugged and looked out the window. "Well I see you haven't changed but Naruto seems to be a lot quieter then I remember." He took a last puff of his cigarette before flicking it out the window. "So what do you boys plan on doing when we get back to my place?"

"Site seeing I guess…Go to the Marina…or go to the Rock…"

"Heh, I didn't peg you as a tourist type." Shikaku grinned.

* * *

Sasuke let out a long sigh as he finished the last stroke of his paint brush. He sat alone on a blanket overlooking the beach. He had just finished painting the scene before him, a large group of sea lions not too far off on the beach, for his school project. 

"Where the hell is Kiba…?" He got up, dusting his shorts off and stretched a little and frowned. Putting up his paint and carefully picking up the canvas and looked at it.

When he was about to step off the sand he was tackled into the sand and kissed.

"Dude! I was looking for you everywhere!" Sasuke looked up at him with a blank stare.

"I called and told you where I was…twice…" Sasuke attempted to get up but found it impossible with Kiba straddling his hips.

"You know I have no sense of direction…" Sasuke sighed.

"Get off me…" Lifting himself of the smaller man Kiba pulled Sasuke up with him.

"Let's go get in the water!" Kiba started pulling his shirt up but was stopped by Sasuke's hand.

"You're an hour too late…I need coffee now."

"Aw…Sasuke! Please…it's hot!"

"I don't care…Now let's go." Kiba sighed and followed and muttered something about needing to get laid.

* * *

Naruto followed Shikamaru down the sidewalk. They had been wandering aimlessly for a couple of hours. 

"Hey Shika…Where are we going? I thought we were going to find Sasuke…"

"Naruto…I don't think you're ready to see Sasuke yet…There's also something I haven't told you…"

"Kiba!" Naruto's head snapped to where he heard the yell.

"Sasuke?"

"Ah crap…" Shikamaru muttered as Naruto took off. When Shikamaru caught up with Naruto he looked over his shoulder and Saw a tall brunet playing keep away with a cup of coffee.

"Damn it Kiba!" Sasuke reached up and snagged the cup from a laughing Kiba. Sasuke glared up at Kiba who grinned.

"Aw come on Babe…"

"I told you no to call me ba-" Sasuke was cut off by Kiba's lips.

Shikamaru looked from the kissing couple to Naruto who stood there stock still and wide eyed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay…So this is more like a teaser then a chapter… :P

But I have good news! My computer is back which means I will update my other stories later.


	5. The Clouds are Rolling

**The Clouds are Rolling**

The sun was setting. Shikamaru and Naruto sat on the beach, not really caring if they were getting sand in their clothes. Ever since Sasuke and Kiba had left-after taking a total of three minutes to kiss-Naruto hadn't said a thing. Shikamaru, knowing Naruto, was expecting it to boil over any minute now.

"Shikamaru…" Naruto said quietly. "How long…has this…been going on?" Naruto never took his eyes off the waves.

"About a half a year now…" Shikamaru answered quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me about it? Why'd you let me come here!?" Naruto's voice rose as he glared over to the other boy.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would spiral into self pity, delude yourself and do something stupid. I brought you here in order for you two to talk…" Naruto glared at the brunet while Shikamaru looked at Naruto with a bored face. Letting out a heavy sigh Naruto broke the glare.

"Sorry Shika…"

"No problem…Lets head out." Shikamaru stood up and brushed the sand of his clothes, Naruto followed suit.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see…"

* * *

"So…" Kiba was on his back sprawled out on Sasuke's bed. "What did you get done?" 

"Not a lot…But more than if you'd have been there earlier…"

"Ouch…You saying you do better without me?"

"Do you want me to sugarcoat it?" Kiba stuck his tongue out at the brunet.

"Anyway!" Kiba changed the subject. "Why were you in such a damn rush to leave the beach?"

"I'm expecting a friend over…"

"What!? Sasuke has friends?" Kiba yelled and earned him a pencil holder to the head. "Ouch! Damn it Sasuke!"

"Serves you right." Sasuke said quietly turning back to his drawing pad on his desk.

"I think I'm bleeding!"

"Your fine, drama queen…" Kiba opened his mouth to deny the last statement but the door bell rang. Sasuke got up and walked over to the door and down the hall, Kiba right behind him. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm not allowed to follow you now?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and kept walking toward the front door. "Where's Sai?"

"Out."

"Out? Where?"

"Like I care…" Sasuke suddenly stopped causing Kiba to walk into his. Sasuke muttered an apology when Sasuke shot a glare over his shoulder. Sasuke reached out and twisted the knob and opened the door. "Hey Shika…maru…" Sasuke's voice died in his throat when his eyes shifted behind the brunet when he spotted blond. Sasuke stood there not saying anything for what seemed like hours. The tension in the air was so thick you'd need a machete to get through it.

"Um…" Kiba broke the very uncomfortable silence. "Sasuke…Who are these guys?" Kiba asked as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke, snapping out of his stupor, shook his head.

"This is Shikamaru…And that's Naruto…" Sasuke said the last part mostly to himself.

_'Naruto?'_Kiba tried to remember why that name sounded so familiar.

* * *

Kiba's wrists were tied together above his head, his eyes we shut tight, mouth open as he panted. He let out a long moan when Sasuke leaned forward and bit Kiba's neck. Sasuke sped up his pace when Kiba wrapped his legs around his waist. 

"I'm close…" Kiba whispered.

"Do it then." Sasuke whispered back. Kiba's panting increased as he rolled his head back.

"Shit…" He bit his lip. "Sasuke!" He moaned loudly as he released on his stomach and chest.

"Mm." Sasuke sped up more feeling his climax coming. He yelled as he released. "Naruto!" Sasuke's eyes widened when that name left his lips. Kiba looked into Sasuke's eyes, confusion evident. "Kiba…I'm-"

"Who the hell is Naruto!?" Kiba tried to sit up but was pulled down by his wrists still attached to the headboard. Sasuke pulled out of the bigger brunet. Kiba started thrashing trying to free his wrists. "What the fuck!?" Sasuke unwrapped Kiba's wrists and sat back. Kiba caught his breath and calmed himself and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke, have you-"

"I haven't been cheating on you." Sasuke cut him off.

"Then what?"

"Naruto…is a guy I know back home."

"Who you were fucking before you came here?" Kiba said with a tight jaw.

"No…I was in love with him."

"You're in love with someone else?"

"No…well…I don't know right now…"

"Sasuke? What the fuck is going on?"

"I and Naruto knew each other for a long time, and over that time I fell in love with him. He didn't return my feelings…Instead he showed his love for other people…I moved away from there because he was driving me insane and I couldn't take it."

"Sasuke it just sounds like you had a bad crush…" Kiba crossed his arms.

"Kiba…you can't have a crush for two years fully knowing your feelings. It's not a crush when you absolutely can't get that person out of your mind no matter what you're doing…" Sasuke got this far off look.

"Is…" Kiba spoke up getting Sasuke's attention. "Is that how you feel about me?" Kiba asked genuinely. Sasuke smirked before leaning forward capturing Kiba's lips.

"Of course." Kiba smiled.

"Do you still li-love this guy?"

"I don't know." Sasuke looked down at the bed sheets. His eyes snapped up when he felt Kiba get off the bed and start walking toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"Shower." Kiba replied before stopping in the door way. "Join me?" Sasuke smiled lazily before getting up.

* * *

Kiba's eyes narrowed and his lips formed a line. "So can we come in?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone. 

"Yeah…" Sasuke said slowly as he removed Kiba's arms from his waist. "Come in…" Sasuke made his way to the living room while Kiba stayed at the door letting the other two pass by. Shikamaru walked passed, no problem. Naruto locked eyes with the taller brunet, and through that second of interaction a clear message was sent from Naruto to Kiba and vice versa

_'I don't like you'_

_ (What do you guys think? R&R)  
_


End file.
